Last Dance
by dreamerdoll
Summary: Someone asks kel to save them the last dance. kd.


Last Dance  
  
This story is dedicated to SeaStar. She wanted another Kel/Dom, so here it is. By the way, i believe you owe me some chocolate covered strawberries...

* * *

_Save me the last dance._

The words repeated themselves over and over in her mind. She didn't have any idea who had said them. They had all been sitting at the table, and Neal had been talking about the ball that night. There had suddenly a voice in her ear saying, "Save me the last dance." Though she recognized the voice, she couldn't place it. She had no idea who it was!  
  
Instead of worrying about it any longer, she walked over to the mirror. A court lady stared back at her. She let out a gasp.  
  
"Lalasa, thank you so much!" She told her old maid. The woman had spent the last hour and a half getting Kel dressed, doing her hair, and putting makeup on her. The result was spectacular.  
  
Her dress was a dark forest green with a plunging neck line. It was really rather plain, but it accented the lady knight's curves perfectly. Lalasa couldn't have done a better job. Her eye shadow was also a dark green and made her eyes much brighter than they actually were. There was a light layer of blush on her cheeks, not so much that you could really tell, but enough to notice, and her lips were coated with a dark brownish-red lip gloss.  
  
"Kel, you look beautiful. Now shoo! You're going to be late!"  
  
She left, but not before tucking daggers and throwing stars into every available space she could find. She wasn't going to go unprepared! Finally, she grabbed a shukusen, which she tucked into a bag Lalasa had made to match the dress, and headed for the door.

The announcer smiled upon seeing her and motioned for her to go in. He called out her title as she walked down the steps and into the ball room.  
  
Her friends waved to her from across the room, and she hurried over to join them. Well, hurried as much as she could in the impossible slippers that women had to wear. It was ridiculous, the pains they went through to look nice.  
  
"Hey, you wore a dress!" Neal commented from beside her. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Shove it, Neal. I may be wearing a dress, but that doesn't mean I still can't whip you at sword practice."  
  
They all laughed when he grimaced. "Point taken, my dear. Now, before I have been made the main course, Yuki, would you like to dance?" Husband and wife joined hands and made their way out to the dance floor, and were soon followed by the other men and their ladies. They had all left. Well, all but one of them. Dom was still standing there, an odd smile on his face.  
  
"Beautiful night, isn't it?" He asked her.  
  
"Mmm." She replied, deep in her own thoughts.

_Save me the last dance, save me the last dance._ She had known that voice! Who was it?  
  
"You look nice, lady knight."  
  
"Thank you." _Save me the last dance. Save me-_ That voice, she knew it. She knew it as well as her own.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes lit with understanding. "It was you!" She told him accusingly.  
  
He just gave her an innocent smile. "What was me?"  
  
"You told me that!" She knew it was him. She knew that she had known that voice! She should have recognized it right away. Kel had, after all, heard it almost every day for four years. Besides, as much as she cared about Dom, you think that she would've recognized the voice! She was astounded that she hadn't!  
  
He didn't say anything, just held out a hand. Cautiously, she took it, and he led her out to the dance floor. Only when she was in the circle of his arms did he reply. "Yes, I did. It was fun to watch you try and figure out who said it. Meathead was growing quite annoyed with you, because you weren't listening to a thing he said to you."  
  
She punched him. "That's for being obnoxious." She did it again. "And that is for doing it to torture your cousin." She shook her head at him. "That's not very nice of you, Dom. He has a lot on his mind with the wedding and all. You shouldn't do that to him."  
  
"Who says that was the reason I did it?" He whispered into her ear.  
  
She had to make herself not shiver at his words. "What was the reason, then?" She arched a brow.  
  
"Maybe because I want to dance with the lady knight. Bothering Meathead was just a perk." They both grinned at that. They both knew that Dom's favorite sport was torturing his cousin.  
  
The music stopped for a few minutes, and the pair made their way off the dance floor to get drinks.  
  
Kel watched the cider twirl around in her cup as Dom talked. It was hard not to stare at him. He normally looked good, even covered in mud, but this- now, he looked amazing. He wore a nice pair of black breeches and a dark blue shirt that accented his eyes. He looked amazing.  
  
The music had started playing again, and, once more, he offered a hand. They walked onto the floor, Kel smiling happily at the nights events.  
  
As they swayed to the slow music, she asked teasingly, "I thought you said the last dance?"  
  
"I did." He told her, voice surprisingly serious. "I want to dance the last, the first, and every dance in between with you."  
  
It took all of her Yamani training to keep the blush from her face. Still, a little bit of pink crept up her cheeks. He smiled.  
  
Several songs later, they moved to sit down at a table. They were debating over war tactics when a loud voice said from behind them, "Wow, don't you look comfy." The two turned around and glared at Neal, but Dom didn't let go of her hand.  
  
Neal, Yuki, and several of their other friends continued to tease him. Finally, Dom stood up. "Kel, why don't we go take a walk in the garden? I have a hunch that these louts arent going to quit harassing us." She nodded her head and followed him out, but not before they both slapped Neal on the back of the head.  
  
They silently walked, hand in hand, through the gardens. A gust of wind hit them, and Kel shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?" He asked her, concerned.  
  
"A little." She shrugged her shoulders. He put an arm around her and drew her into himself. She was glad for the warmth he offered, but even more glad to be as close as she was to him.  
  
She yawned. It had been a rather tiring day, and she was ready to go to curl up in her bed. She didn't want to leave, though. She wanted to stay here with him. Hesitantly, she laid her head her head down on his shoulder, and his hand came up to stroke her unbound hair.  
  
Suddenly the music of the orchestra could be heard, playing a slow song. He took her hand and pulled her closer to his body, and their bodies began to sway to the music.  
  
As the last song ended, Dom leaned down and gently kissed her. Tentatively, she rapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him back.  
  
He pulled away after several seconds, leaving a slightly dazed, and quite embarrassed lady knight to wonder what had just happened. After a few moments, however, he told her, voice husky, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."  
  
"You have?" She squeaked. Oh gods, she couldn't believe this had happened! It was one of the best days of her life, second only to when she had been taken on as Lord Raoul's squire and when she had been made a knight! Not only had she gotten to dance every dance with him, he had kissed her!  
  
"Yeah. I've been wanting to tell you for a while, Kel. I, I love you." He watched her, afraid that her answer wouldn't be the one he was hoping for.  
  
However, her face broke into a brilliant smile. "I love you too, Dom."  
  
He let out a whoop of joy before grabbing her around the waist and swinging her around.  
  
"Put me down, you loon!" She screeched happily. He followed the order, but didn't release her all together. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her again, making her shiver. This time, however, it wasn't from the cold.  
  
Up on the terrace overlooking the balcony, their friends stifled their laughs. They didn't want to interrupt the new couples privacy. Instead, they laughed and joked, each glad that their friends had found each other at last.

* * *

Okay, I know, kinda corny end. But I didn't know how else to do it!  
  
By the way, from the 'He let out...' to '...you loon!' I got form Josephine and the Soldier, by Beverly Jenkins. Good teen romance, by the way, if you are into that kinda thing, which I happen to be. Yeah, well, anyway, sorry for the corniness, wont happen again. Well, it probably will, but, I, like Neal, just told you that so you would forgive me, not because I meant it. There most likely will be many more corny fanfics by me. This was just to get rid of my writers block, and because I was deeply concerned for myself- I havent written a good Kel/Dom for at least three weeks! Pathetic!  
  
By the way: I am seriously getting better about the super short chapter things. Now I'm just on medium length. They could manage to be quite a bit longer, but, oh well.


End file.
